Morphological
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Love was such a small word to describe the intense feelings that came with an imprint bond. Imprinting caused you to feel emptiness when you weren't near the person you were destined to spend your life with. Zara Calore had grown up hearing the legends of the shape shifters. However, she never believed them to be true until she shifted and her imprint got her into trouble.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"And so, as the Third Wife glanced at the battlefield around her, she knew that unless something drastic happened, she would lose more members of her tribe. Taking a knife off the body of one of her sons, she plunged the weapon into her heart; the scent of blood distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. In the end, it was the sacrifice of the Third Wife that had won the battle." Grandma Calore retold the legend with such passion that eight-year-old Zara Calore hung onto every word, awe stamped across her face.

"I hope I can be as brave as the Third Wife was," wished Zara, admiring the Third Wife and the love she had for the people of her tribe.

"You already are, my little Wolf. Her bravery runs through your veins." Grandma Calore placed her hand atop Zara's heart. "You are the descendant of one of the bravest tribe leaders we ever had. Never let anyone make you forget the power you hold within."

"Tell me more about the imprints." Zara exclaimed, loving the precious moments spent with her grandmother.

Being part of the Quileute tribe meant that Zara had been raised on legends of the Shapeshifters and the Cold Ones; she loved hearing them and still gasped in surprise despite the numerous times she had heard them. Once her grandmother had finished explaining the bond of an imprint and the way it made both parties feel, Zara decided that she wanted an imprint. She wanted somebody to care that much for her when she was older. She wanted somebody that she would go to the ends of the Earth for, no matter the consequences.

"I hope to have a love like that someday." Leah Clearwater dreamed, staring off into the distance with a wistful look.

Leah and Zara had been best friends since the day they were born. Their mothers had been close friends since they were children and so, the young girls had been forced together and hadn't separated since.

"So you shall, Leah. Any young man would be lucky to have you. Both of you will achieve great things. Zara, the power lies within you."

Zara didn't understand what that meant until many years, and much heartbreak, later.

* * *

At sixteen years old, Zara had had a devastating year.

On that miserable day, the entirety of La Push had turned up to pay their respects to the late Grandma Calore. The Quileute tribe had all lost a family member; the old woman had looked after everyone at some point. Now, they would never hear her stories, eat her cooking, or see her smile, ever again.  
Sat between her parents, Zara shed some tears once the reality of the situation sunk in. Despite no longer believing them, she would never hear her grandmother relive the ancient legends, trying to convince her granddaughter that they were real. As she had grown older, Zara's belief in the stories faded but she still visited her grandmother to hear them, just to make the old woman happy.

"I'm so sorry, Z." Leah pulled her friend in for a tight hug, tears streaking her own cheeks, as she whispered soothing things.

"I just can't believe she's gone." Zara managed to choke out, sobbing into Leah's neck.

"Me either but she wouldn't want you sitting her in tears. In fact, if she saw you right now, she'd hit you with her slipper."

Zara let out a disturbing sound that was a mix between a snort of laughter and a painful cry. The two girls remained locked in their embrace until Sam Uley came along to offer his condolences and drive Leah home.

* * *

Recently, the Calore household had been filled with the screaming and accusatory words of her mother and father.

Trudging down the little path to the beach, she intended to spend her afternoon sat on the beach, wallowing in self pity as she thought about how much her life had changed. She had lost her grandmother, her parents were on the brink of separation, Leah spent less time with Zara and more time with Sam, and Zara was facing the end of Freshman year.

Kicking a rock out of the way, Zara threw herself down onto the sand and stared out at the waves, relaxing with their calming movements. Earlier that day, the teenager had returned home from school to an empty house, shattered picture frames and a shitty note. Trying not to cry, the brunette angrily dug her hands into the sun and tried to blink away the moisture in her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" The sudden sound of Leah's voice pulling Zara out of her suffocating thoughts.

"He's gone."

"What?"

"My dad. He left us. I came home and all his stuff was gone. He left a note." Zara scoffed with an emotionless tone.

"Did he tell you why?" Leah shuffled closer to her friend, trying to give her some warmth.

The other girl didn't even know she was shivering.

"His excuse was that he didn't want me living in a house full of arguing so he did the 'noble' thing and removed himself from the equation." Zara finally shed some tears. "The reality is that my mum discovered him cheating after previous claims that he wasn't, he kicked him out and he went to live with the mistress."  
Leah didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to know what I can't believe? Is that he didn't even say goodbye to me. He's my father and all I got was some note."

"I know it hurts but you've got me. You've always got me."

Somehow, Zara knew that she could trust that. Leah was the one constant in her life. Nothing could tear them apart. However, Zara knew that she would get through this on her own. Grandma Calore was right – the power lies within.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_~ FIVE YEARS LATER ~_**  
Trudging down the sandy path, Zara relished in the feeling of warm sand between her toes. La Push was having a rare day of sunshine and heat, and Zara was taking full advantage. Dressed in a thin T-shirt and some denim shorts, she decided a day of sand and sea was much needed.  
Spotting Leah in the distance, Zara hurried over to her forlorn best friend. Sam Uley had been dating Leah for the past four years when all of a sudden, he became distant. He hardly returned her calls, he refused to see her, and the rare times they had spoken, he had been short and snappy. To say Leah was hurt would be an understatement.

"Hey, L." Zara greeted, plopping down on the soft grains. "How you feeling?"

"He hasn't called me in a week. I haven't seen him in three." Leah didn't bother wasting time with small talk.

"He told you he had the flu. That can last a while, and it's contagious." Zara reasoned. "He's just trying to prevent you from catching it."

"And that explains why he hasn't called? You can't catch the flu through the phone! What if he's realised he doesn't love me anymore? What if he wants to break up with me but can't figure out how to tell me? What if-?"

"Leah, shut up. You're being crazy. Sam loves you more than anything, a blind person could see that." Zara slung her arm around Leah, squeezing her shoulders. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all his behaviour because I know for a fact, Sam would never ever do anything to intentionally hurt you."

As if knowing he was being talked about, the tall figure of Sam Uley began making his way up the beach towards the two girls. However, Sam appeared to have undergone some significant changes in the past three weeks. The bulging muscles he was now sporting gave the impression that he had spent all his time in the gym, he seemed to have grown a couple of inches taller, and the lack of shirt showed he had some impressive abs and a new tattoo (some tribal symbol). Most shockingly, his hair was now cropped short instead of the traditional long locks of the Quileute men. Whilst he had been attractive before, Zara could no longer deny that he was mouth watering.

"Leah. Zara." Sam nodded at the two girls, eyes never leaving Leah. "Zara, do you mind if I have a quick chat with Leah?"

Despite the question being directed at the other girl, his brown eyes seemed incapable of leaving Leah's. After receiving a reassuring nod from Leah, Zara wandered over to the edge of the sea, leaving the young couple alone. Cool water nibbled the edges of her toes and she relished in the feeling of familiarity. Not wishing to eavesdrop, the young woman tried her hardest not to turn around and gauge the reactions of her friend. She prayed that Sam had a reasonable excuse for the hurt he had caused Leah, as she didn't want to think what it would mean for the relationship if he didn't.

After ten minutes, the murmuring of voices stopped and Zara could no longer restrain herself from looking. What she saw made her smile; the couple were hugging and it was impossible to miss the happy smile on Leah's face. Instead of returning to her best friend, Leah gave Zara a cheerful wave before rushing off down the opposite side of the beach, disappearing in the direction of her home.

"Leah wanted you to know that she was late to meet her mother and will call you later." Sam's deep voice came from behind Zara, who was enjoying the way the sea breeze blew through her chocolate locks.

"Alright, thanks," said Zara, debating whether she should say anything more.

"D-do you, uh, do you want me to walk you home?" Sam asked awkwardly.

The pair of them had never truly been close, they exchanged pleasantries for the sake of Leah but they didn't want swap secrets and braid each other's hair. Now, the rift between them seemed wider due to the pain he had caused her friend.

"No, thank you."

Sam nodded and turned to walk away but Zara called out his name, turning him back around. Coming face to face with the 5'4 girl, Sam glanced down and his eyes connected with hers. That was when the world around him seemed to fade from view.

"Look, I like you, Sam. I really do. You're good for Leah and you make her genuinely happy. However, you put her through absolute hell these past few weeks and just because you apologised to her, doesn't excuse your behaviour." Zara ranted, unaware of the heavy gaze Sam was giving her. "I am Leah's best friend, which is why I will always be there for her. I am warning you now, you better be the best goddamn boyfriend you can be or else I will kick your arse. Understood?"

He had not heard a single word those plump lips had uttered but when she arched a dark eyebrow, he quickly nodded. He would do anything, say anything, be anything, if it made her happy. Sam could do nothing but focus on the tanned glow of her skin, the way the sunlight brought out the little flecks of hazel that lit up her light brown eyes, the indent on her nose as a result of chickenpox, the dimple in her right cheek but the absence of one in her left, the scent of vanilla wafting around him, and the small butterfly tattoo on her hand (a tribute to her grandmother). Sam looked at her and everything about her; he was gazing into her very soul.

"I have to go. Remember what I said, Sam, and I'll see you later." Zara smiled up at the giant before strolling along the sand, away from him.

Instead of making his way back home, Sam was rooted to the sand, staring after the woman who had changed his world within the minuscule space of a moment. Waves washing over his feet and splashing up his legs, Sam watched as his imprint walked away from him, already taking his heart with him.  
How on earth was going to handle this mess of a situation?  
Turning away, Sam sprinted off into the forest leaving the remains of his shorts behind. Heart full of happiness and regret, Sam tilted his head back and released his feelings to the sky.

* * *

Zara had just reached the red front door to her house when she heard a sound that raised the hairs on the back of her arms and filled her with a strange sense of longing. Her very soul was pulled towards that soul. A sound she hadn't heard since the first time her grandmother told her about the legends. Zara had heard the howl of a wolf.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO **

"Honestly, it was the best date ever. It's like he disappeared and came back a different man."

Zara was lying on the purple bedspread of her double bed, feet resting on the light grey walls, as she listened to Leah drone on and on and on about the date Sam had taken her on. Leah had only returned home an hour ago and yet, it felt like she had been speaking for two.  
One week ago, Sam apologised to Leah. One week ago, Zara had told him that he needed to step up and be a better boyfriend. As a result, it had been a week since Zara had last seen Leah.

Whilst she was happy for her friend, Zara was getting fed up with the only topic of conversation being about Sam. She was fed up at the fact Leah was spending less time with Zara, as she had done when Sam and her had first begun dating. But, most of all, some small part of her was jealous. Jealous that Leah had found a love so intense that nothing could break it, nothing could dampen the joy between them. Zara wanted that.  
Sure, she had had relationships before but nothing as pure and serious as Leah and Sam's. Nothing could ever be as strong as the bond between those two.

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest friend lately. I've become one of those daft lovesick girls we used to mock in high school. I promise to make it up to you. Tomorrow night, you and I, sleepover at mine. I'll even sit through The Lost Boys for you."

Laughing at her best friend's 'sacrifice'. Zara happily agreed to let Leah pick her up from tomorrow at 14:00. Finally convincing Leah to get off the phone and get some rest, Zara plugged her charger into her phone before crawling under the soft, warm covers of her bed. Sighing, she snuggled under the duvet and tried to ignore the goosebumps rippling down her spine as once again, she fell asleep to the sounds of howling.

* * *

"Oi, Lu! I'm clocking out." Zara yelled to the back of the storage room where her boss was busy 'discreetly' eating doughnuts.

Since Junior year, Zara had worked at Luann's diner to help support her mother, and despite no longer needing to, she had continued working there purely because she enjoyed it. Luann had become the 'fun aunt' to Zara and the two women had developed a closer relationship than just boss and employee.

"Alright, hun. Are you working Monday?" Luann called back, words muffled due to the sugary baked good.

"Yeah, so, I'll see you then."

"Wait, let me get a hug."

Luann hurried through the shelves stacked with sweets, tin, coffee beans, etc. before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and hugging her tightly.

"Bye, honey. Can you bake some more doughnuts before work on Monday? It seems we've run out." Luann asked, unaware of the sugar smeared across her cheek.

"Sure, Lu. Our customers must really love them if they're gone already.

Blushing slightly, Luann smiled sheepishly at Zara, knowing she had been caught. Laughing at her boss, Zara passed her a napkin and kissed her on the cheek once all the sugar had been wiped off.  
Strolling out the door, Zara expected to see her best friend sat in her car, singing off-key to the radio. Instead, she saw Sam leaning casually against the door of his truck.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zara.

"I was leaving Leah's and she asked if I could pick you up. Don't tell her I told you but she was busy making a pillow fort when I left. She's really excited."

Sniggering at her friend's childishness, Zara climbed into passenger's seat of the high truck with a grunt.

"Thanks for picking me up then."

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Sam's knuckles had turned stark white from the sheer force of restraining himself; his wolf instincts were begging him to pounce on her.

However, his human instincts were warning him to stay far away, to forget about her. Not only had he just reconciled with Leah and he was putting all his effort in trying to be worthy of her love. Imprinting on Zara hadn't lessened Sam's love for Leah; it had shifted it into a different kind of love. He would always love Leah but he wasn't sure he was in love with her anymore.

Silence filled the truck after the brief conversation about work at the beginning of the journey, and that was the way it remained for the rest of the journey. Pulling up outside of Leah's house, Zara reached over to grab her bag and Sam had to force himself to look away from the small glimpse of cleavage her top revealed.

"Thanks for the ride, Sam." Zara gave him a smile that melted his insides.

"No problem." Sam smiled back – the first time Zara had seen him genuinely smile when it wasn't directed at Leah. "Thanks for keeping Leah happy when I couldn't."

Ignoring the flutter of her heart, Zara said her final goodbye before bounding into the house, only turning around when she heard the truck drive away.

* * *

Paying Billy Black a visit hadn't been on Sam's agenda for the day but he was in dire need of consultation from both him and Harry Clearwater. After spending twenty minutes with his imprint in a confined space, he needed to vent to somebody before he imploded. Knocking on the door, Sam waited impatiently for Billy to open the door. Taking in the werewolf before him, he sighed before opening the door wide enough for Sam to slide into the house.

"Harry, we've got an issue." Billy called out, wheeling himself into the living room where Harry Clearwater was already sat.

"What is – oh, Sam. What happened?" Harry asked, alarmed at the expression on the younger man's face.

"I imprinted!" Sam blurted out, not sure how else to approach the awkward topic, especially to his girlfriend/non-imprint's father and his imprint's father figure.

"That's wonderful. Who? When?" Harry smiled, truly happy that Sam had found the person he was destined to be with. Not many wolves were that lucky.

"I get the feeling it's not that wonderful." Billy stated upon seeing the forlorn expression upon Sam's face.

"I imprinted on the one person I can never be with."

Mentally connecting the pieces together, Harry let out a string of profanities, ignoring the confused look on Billy's face. Sighing to himself, Harry tried not to think about the amount of heartbreak that would follow this imprint. No matter what happened, someone was bound to get hurt.

"This isn't going to end well, Sam. I warn you to be very careful with how you approach this." Harry warned.

An imprint bond was a tricky thing. You could be a lover, a friend, whatever your imprint needed, but it wasn't something you had much control over it. Being away from your imprint was painful for both the wolf and the imprint. They felt a weird absence when their wolf wasn't around them, an ache in their heart. Staying away wasn't an option but sometimes being with them could cause just as much pain.

"I'm trying to stay away from her, for the sake of both of them. But she's always there. I can smell her everywhere I go and it's getting harder and harder to stay away." Sam whined, sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Staying away won't make it any easier. I love Leah but you're only going to hurt her more by being with her and loving someone else. And I love your imprint just as much but being with Leah, in front of her, will destroy her and she'll never know why. You are it for her, Sam. There is no one better for her than you."

"What if I just have no contact with her? Then she won't know any different."

"Look, kid, an imprint bond is not something you can force. You can't push it away and try to forget about it. It'll happen exactly when it's meant to happen. It's fate. I'm sorry, Sam. I know this will be difficult for all of you but it's inevitable. You were made for this girl and she for you." Harry placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze once he saw the pain on Sam's face.

It hadn't disappeared once throughout the 'reassuring' conversation.

"Would one of you be kind enough to inform me as to what is going on?" Billy demanded, not understanding whom they were referring to throughout the duration of the conversation.

"Sam's imprint is Zara Calore." Harry explained.

Sam ignored the jolt of warmth that shot though him at the mention of her name.

"Well, shit."


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Snuggled under two blankets, Leah and Zara were halfway through The Lost Boys when Seth Clearwater came bounding into the living room, leaping onto the sofa and squishing Zara in the process.

"Zara! I haven't seen you in ages!" Seth beamed, giving the girl a big hug.

"Seth, you saw me five days ago." Zara chuckled at the younger boy, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Due to Leah and Zara being best friends since birth, Zara had watched Seth grow up; she had become like a second sister to him and he'd become the annoying little brother she never knew she wanted. However, the two of them now had a close bond, and if Seth ever had a problem, he knew he could go straight to Zara.

"Exactly, that's too long. I'm used to seeing you everyday."

"Blame your sister for that one." Zara teased, bumping Leah's shoulder with her own.

Noticing the film on the TV was Zara's favourite, Seth wriggled his way between the two girls before reaching over to the coffee table and stealing their popcorn.

"How's school been?"

Seth let out a disgusted groan at the topic.

"Just because you broke free of that torture chamber, does not mean you get to remind me that I'm still imprisoned."

"That's awfully dramatic for a young boy." Zara teased, emphasising 'young', as she knew it annoyed the youngest Clearwater.

"What can I say, I'm going to be an English major." Seth shrugged his shoulders, smiling at his sister's best friend.

As the Clearwater siblings returned their attention to the TV screen, Zara watched them. This was her family. Nothing and no one could ever come between her and her love for the Clearwater's. Since day one they had been there for her and her mother, and no matter how hard she tried, Zara would never be able to repay the kindness and love Harry and Sue had shown her.

Sighing happily, Zara placed her head on Seth's shoulder and protested at the rom-com Leah had picked for them to watch, However, she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to other placed and the face that popped into her daydream horrified her in the most delightful way.

* * *

Pulling the boxes of doughnuts out of her car, Zara chuckled at the memory of baking them. Seth had wandered into the kitchen whilst Zara was on her third batch and instead of just passing through, he had decided to 'help'. Two hours, three bags of flour, and a botched tray of doughnuts later, Sue had come home to three messy children and banned them from the kitchen due to the mess.

Struggling to keep the boxes upright in her arms and close the door to her car, she groaned when the car keys slipped through her fingers. Before she had a chance to react, a muscular tan arm reached down and picked them up.

"Hey, Zara." Jared Cameron shot the brunette a lazy grin as he took some of the boxes of doughnuts from her. "Busy weekend?"

"Jared, hi. I guess you could say that." Zara stammered, shocked at the boy before her.

Somehow, since the last Tribe meeting, Jared had physically changed. Drastically. Despite having always been short, she could still tell that he had grown far taller than he had been before. He had packed on an insane amount of muscle and his hair had also been cut short. The weather was in no way warm but that didn't seem to affect Jared, who was wearing a black wife beater, showing the tribal tattoo branded on his upper arm. When his hand accidentally brushed her own, it was as if Zara had placed it too close to a fire.

Hurrying to get out of the chilly autumn air, Zara kept polite conversation with the man a little younger than she and resisted the urge to ask about his sudden change. However, before she built up the nerve, Luann came rushing over, squealing about the fresh batch of pastries. Practically snatching them out of the younger girl's arms, Luann hurried off to the back room to eat one or two before putting them on display.

"So, can I get you anything?" Zara smiled as she pulled on her apron, and got out her pad and pen.

"Can I have a Full Monty and a doughnut? With a cup of coffee, please?"

Staring up at his Alpha's imprint, Jared could tell why Sam was unable to stop thinking about her. Not only was she beautiful but also when she smiled at him, her eyes lit up and it was the kindest, sweetest thing he had ever seen. Even without an imprint, it was easy to see why a man might fall for her. Pulling out his cell, he messaged his Alpha and informed him to meet at the diner. Operation 'Alpha and Luna' was a go.

* * *

Watching her tables to ensure her customers weren't left waiting for anything, Zara lazily tilted her head to the door as the bell rang, informing her of a new customer. The smell of pine and the cool, crisp of the autumn air filled her nose. Turning to greet the newcomer, she halted in her tracks when she noticed it was Sam. Some small part of her couldn't deny how handsome the man was with his muscular physique, new haircut, his caring brown eyes, and the way he seemed to smile at only her. Which was ridiculous when he smiled at Leah all the time, a loving smile.

Spotting Jared, Sam made his way over to his Beta and tried to ignore the way his wolf called out to the beautiful waitress. Tried to ignore just how much he was aware of her presence.

"Why'd you want me to meet you here?" Sam's voice came out lower as he felt Zara getting closer.

"Afternoon, Sam. Can I get you anything?"

The intense feelings of love and lust coursing through him was like a punch to the gut as he tried to avoid looking into the brown eyes that had already gotten him into so much trouble. Somehow, she looked even more beautiful today than she had the last time he had seen her, even with the apron and dishevelled hair.

"I'll take some coffee and one of those doughnuts, please."

His voice sounded even deeper and more intoxicating than the last time she had spoken to him and Zara had to remind herself that, whilst he was handsome, he was completely off limits.

"Of course. I'll bring them right over."

He tried not to watch the way her hips swung in the red diner skirt, tried not to watch her tanned legs leave, and tried to ignore the yearning of his heart to follow after her. It would seem that no matter how hard he tried, the feelings of the imprint would never diminish. In fact, after some time apart, the feelings appeared to be getting strong. Sliding out of the booth, Sam hurried over to the counter to where she was making his coffee, and decided to be her friend. After all, being her friend was better than being nothing.


End file.
